


Dance Across the Keys

by hmweasley



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Trans Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Jace and Magnus bond over a piano.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dance Across the Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where I imply that there was a bit more tension between Jace and Magnus at the beginning than there actually was? I don't think it's a huge divergence though because I feel like the show could have pretty easily gone in this direction as well.
> 
> Oh, and Magnus is also trans.
> 
> Prompts:  
> HM500 - piano  
> Banned Together Bingo - Normalizes Trans* Lives

Jace’s fingers danced over the keys. Nothing calmed him the way music did. He closed his eyes and felt nothing but the music, swaying with it as if it was second nature.

As the last note reverberated through the room, applause interrupted it. Jace’s eyes flew open to find Magnus Bane leaning against the piano.

“Shit,” Jace swore.

His Shadowhunter senses were no match for music. He hadn’t heard a thing despite the stone floor that amplified every step.

“No need to stroke my ego,” Jace said with a smirk as he regained his composure. “I won’t be quitting my day job.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“If you did, it wouldn’t be that dreadful,” he said. “You’re a talented player, Jace. Take it from someone who had the honor of hearing Mozart himself.”

Jace was too distracted by the compliment to notice who Magnus had name dropped.

“Wait. Hold on. Is the Magnus Bane giving me a compliment? What’s that about?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I know we haven’t become particularly close over the past several months,” he admitted, “but considering how much we both care for Alec, it would be better if we began to change that. If you’re willing to look past me being trans that is.”

Jace leaned back, regarding Magnus in surprise.

“You think I care that you’re trans?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the Shadowhunter.

“It wasn’t a difficult conclusion to come to considering…”

He waved a well manicured hand through the air as he finished speaking. For a moment, Jace stared. Then the urge to laugh hit him, though he was quick to stifle it.

“You being trans doesn’t bother me,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve hardly thought about it. Sorry if I seemed bothered. There’s been a lot going on. I guess my attention has been scattered.”

Magnus hummed, his expression unreadable as he stared down at Jace. Feeling as if he was being judged, Jace trailed his fingers over the keys without pressing them. 

Out of nowhere, they began to play themselves. Jace jumped, earning a short laugh from the warlock.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, not sounding sorry at all. “Sometimes I can’t help myself. The piano is one of the loveliest instruments.”

Jace sighed, tension leaving his shoulders as Magnus’ music filled the room.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It is, but I would have expected someone a thousand years old to be able to play without cheating.”

Magnus snorted.

“Age jokes don’t work when one is as gorgeous as I am, Herondale, but it was a nice try. Budge over, and I’ll give you a piano lesson.”

Jace did as instructed, standing beside the piano as Magnus began to play for real. The notes were as perfect as they’d been with magic.

“Are you sure you’re not still cheating?” Jace asked, arms crossed against his chest.

Magnus smiled up at him innocently.

“You see my fingers moving, do you not?”

And, well, it wasn’t like Jace could argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
